fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisibility
Invisibility is the effect of different promotions or spells. The unit with Invisibility will not be seen by other unit's, with exception of units able to "see invisible". There are two classes of invisibility in FfH2. The most common are Invisible Animals, which most Recon units are able to see, but all others are unable to. Much harder to see are Invisible Land or Hidden units. Shadows and some other exceptionally gifted individuals are only able to be seen by a few very talented individuals, or with the aid of powerful magics. In addition to a unit being naturally Invisible, which is a permanent effect and cannot ever be disabled, a unit may also gain Invisibility through the Promotion: Hidden. This promotion however is lost upon casting a spell or being involved in Combat. If you don't see something, you may not attack it. If you move on a tile with an enemy invisible unit that you can not see, you will simple move on top of it. As a consequence, an invisible unit may not defend in the open field( in a City it is different). Invisibile units have permanent Invisibility, while Hidden units are Invisibile until they attack or cast a spell. Recon line. Invisible animals like Giant Spiders are easily spotted by any Recon unit above Scout level. Invisible units Invisibile is a promotion granted to specific units at creation. The effect is permanent Invisibility: the unit can not be seen by other unit's. Mistform is an exemple. Some rare, advanced units are able to see Invisible: * Marksman is an Archery unit with the Marksman promotion, able to see invisible. * Shadow are advanced Assassin that requires Guilds (Tech) and Council of Esus present in the city. They Can see Invisible Animals and are Invisible. Nox Noctis (the Council of Esus holy building) grants invisibility within own cultural borders. Counters to invisibile units Some rare, advanced units are able to see Invisible: * Marksman is an Archery unit with the Marksman promotion, able to see invisible. * Shadow are advanced Assassin that requires Guilds (Tech) and Council of Esus present in the city. They Can see Invisible Animals and are Invisible. * In actual versions of the game, Hawk can see invisible The Sentry promotion line ends with a rare promotion that permits to see invisible. * Sentry I: +1 Sight Range, granted free to Malakim Lightbringer. * Sentry II: +1 Sight Range * Perfect Sight: see the Invisible, requires Sentry II and is reserved to Recon and Archery To summarize a Perfect Sight unit will see invisibile and will have +2 Sight Range. Let's remember that a simple hill will suffice to block your wiew, but if you are on a Hill, you will act as a Watchtower, with Sight Range of 4. It is often more piratical to build Marksman and give them Sentry II. Note: in earlier version of the game, Hawk were only able to see Invisibile animals like Giant Spiders. It was more logical: Invisbility is a magical effect, and it make sense to require magic to counter it, in the form of a Metamagic spell or a Tier 4 specialized unit. It gave more importance to the Invisible mechanics. Hidden units Stealth is a promotion than permits a unit to Hide. When a unit cast Hide (like a spell), it gains the Hidden promotion: * Makes the unit Invisible * +1 First Strike * Removed after combat or using spell The Sidar World Spell Into the Mist casts Hide on every units.